1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for changing the vertical position of the vertical rolls in universal roll stands for rolling girders of different heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
When rolling girders, particularly H-girders in universal roll stands, it is necessary, in order to adapt to the respective girder height, to displace the height of the center of the stand relative to the upper edge of the roller table which transports the girder to and from the roll stand (half girder height+air gap). This displacement was effected in the past by means of complicated wedge-type adjustment means which are relatively labor-intensive.